De petites pousses de radis
by Troublant
Summary: Yurio s'entraîne sans relâche pour chaque compétition. Pour réussir. Jusqu'à ce que Yakov l'envoie dans une colonie d'accompagnement pour les petites pousses de radis, que sont les enfants apprenant le patin... Ce qui fit râler allégrement Yurio.


**Note:**** Un autre petit OS sur ce fandom, je sais pas trop s'il est bien, celui-là est peut-être un peu... Je l'avais écrit tard dans la nuit donc, en décalé. (Et je le relis tout aussi tard -'). Écrit à l'occasion d'une nuit du forum francophone, il fallait écrire pendant 1h sur le thème de Radis.**

**Je sais pas pourquoi ça m'a amené à penser à ça. Mais voilà,**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**De petites pousses de radis **

_Ça l'agaçait. _

Il avait compris qu'avec sa victoire, il devait répondre aux interview bien qu'il aurait voulu se précipiter aussitôt dans les bras de son grand-père.

Mais ça lui faisait trop penser à sa mère et ses innombrables faux sourire devant les caméras. Sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais croiser qu'à travers son léger parfum dans l'appartement et son visage à l'écran.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, elle devait faire une autre tournée. Contre l'avis de _Diedouschka, _elle voulait à tout prix être une idole. Connue à travers le monde entier.

Deda l'avait prévenu que son succès s'arrêterait. Mais il y avait déjà un certain temps qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Il persistait, lui avait-il dit, pour son père. Pour qu'il ne puisse s'inquiéter pour elle.

Deda était trop gentil.

Lui, il n'arrivait plus à se soucier d'elle. Il ne savait même plus depuis quand il l'avait vu la dernière fois.

Pour lui, sa relation s'était arrêté à ce jour-là.

Le jour où elle l'avait définitivement abandonné. Officiellement devant son grand-père.

_Il avait cru qu'il était prémunis contre la déception, la douleur. _

_Sa mère lui avait prouvé le contraire, ce jour-là. _

Et il ne l'était plus jamais revenu chez elle.

_Sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais nommé que mère._

Il se secoua la tête. _Foutue chaleur_. Elle l'amenait à penser à des trucs complètement inutiles.

-Yurio ! hurla son coach l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Il râla. S'il voulait le voir se conduire de manière correcte, il n'avait pas intérêt à l'obliger voir les journalistes.

-Stop ! Plus d'entraînement pour toi pendant une semaine, ça fait trop de compétition enchaînée ! Tu dois te reposer ! beugla Yakov.

Il fronça les sourcils. Se reposer de quoi… Il y avait la compét importante qui commencerait bientôt et lui voulait qu'il arrête de patiner ? Il savait gérer ses temps d'exercice et de repos.

-T'inquiète pas tout est prévu….

Il l'ignora, refermant sa bouteille, se vautrant encore plus sur le banc.

Il n'était pas un foutu gamin.

-Tu iras en colonie !

Yurio en lâcha sa bouteille.

**OoOo**

Des marmots. Des tonnes de gamins dans les pattes. A quoi pouvait bien penser son coach ? _Un programme tutorats donnés par des jeunes espoirs du patinages artistiques aux enfants. _

C'était ridicule. En plus le titre de cette colonie était "jeunes pousses de radis". _Tarée_, cette ville. Mais Otabek avait apparemment eu aussi ce nom de « jeunes pousse de radis » lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune patineur. _C'était assez courant dans les villes de campagnes_, qu'il lui avait dit.

Mais c'était juste de mauvais goût, surtout.

Il ne comprenait pas les lubies de Yakov. Il avait dit que _ce serait bien qu'il puisse voir la jeune génération patiner_.

Complètement inutile.

-Tu veux pas voir des jeunes pousses de radis ? T'es certes plus âgé et un patineur confirmé d'une vigoureuse pousse de radis avec ça, mais, pourtant t'en as la taille d'une jeune pousse de radis.

Et il avait ri.

Et le voilà dans cette colonie. A se demander pourquoi il avait cédé.

_Foutu coach. _

_Encore avec ces foutues manigances._

Il devrait être en train de s'entraîner et pas lambiner avec des gosses.

Il se serait enfui, si Otabek n'avait pas décidé de venir avec lui. Il avait expliqué :

-On m'a beaucoup aidé dans mon quartier, on n'a pas hésité à traverser des kilomètres pour pouvoir patiner parce qu'il y avait pas de patinoire où j'étais. Et j'ai appris avec ces passionnés de patinage. Ça me plairait bien de rendre la pareil à mon tour.

Il avait haussé les sourcils. Son ami ne s'exprimait pas souvent comme ça.

Alors il avait laissé coulé.

Mais maintenant qu'il voyait ces gosses tourner autour de lui. _Ça_ le bouffait de _gueuler._

Surtout quand ils s'accrochaient à lui, tirant son juste au corps à eux.

-Dis tu me montres un triples axel ? Dis dis, tu peux m'en montrer un ? Je t'ai vu à la télé, tu patines trop bien !

-Ah ? Moi je préfère Viktor. Il patine trop bien et puis j'adore comment il est !

_Comment il est ? _Il se rembrunit. _Ce foutu excentrique qui suit ses envies comme ça lui chante ? _

-S'il te plaît, tu peux faire un triple axel ? Larmoya un enfant.

-Non, je veux qu'il patine sur l'Agapé, j'adore ce morceau, moi ! s'écria un autre enfant.

-Ah non, je préfère-

Il s'écarta d'eux. _Diplomatie. _Avait dit son coach.

-Bien, je vais patiner, c'est bon.

Il ferma les yeux. Et il glissa. Il se souvenait de chacun des pas. L'Agapé. Il avait tant râlé dessus. Mais elle avait une valeur particulière pour lui. C'était un hommage à son grand-père.

C'était son grand-père qui l'avait élevé. Ayant toujours été près de lui.

_Il patinait. Et son grand-père l'encourageait dans les tribunes. C'était sa première compétition. _

_Et il n'était plus seul. Contredisant ses rêves d'un avenir morne, solitaire et faux, comme celui de sa mère._

C'était son grand-père qui l'avait trouvé, pour l'élever.

Ce jour-là...

**OoOo**

_Il avait sept ans._

Il était dans le placard. Parce que c'était confortable. Réconfortant. Elle ne pouvait pas y entrer et tout saccager.

Et son père était là tout autour de lui. Ses affaires.

Il regarda ses patins porte bonheur. Se demandant quand il pourrait se remettre à patiner.

Il eut un soupir déçu. Pas maintenant.

Sa tête se reposa sur son oreiller de fortune.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son grand-père soudainement.

_-Laisser un enfant sans surveillance, avait-il élevé la voix, voix qu'il élevait pourtant rarement, si j'avais su que ma belle-fille négligerait autant mon petit fils à la mort de mon fils._

_-J'étais trop jeune pour supporter cette charge, c'est votre fils qui a voulu cet enfant, pas moi ! J'en ai jamais voulu !_

_-Si j'avais su que vous seriez autant haineuse, j'aurais empêché qu'il reste avec toi. Ca l'a bouffé toute cette histoire._

_-Parce que moi, ça m'a pas bouffé de le voir malade alors que j'étais enceinte ? Vous êtes gonflé, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai pu vivre. Il voulait tant un enfant. Alors je l'ai gardé. Mais il était malade. Et au final, il est mort, me laissant le gamin. _

Il écouta sa mère rire soudainement. Un bruit qui s'entrechoque.

Il baissa son regard. Ah c'était son verre qu'il a brisé.

Il les ramassa. Ses mains tremblèrent. Un peu.

Bizarre.

Il savait déjà.

Il tapota son torse. Mais _ça _faisait mal. Pourtant.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous avez de l'argent, vous, j'ai jamais pu être ce que je voulais, et ma carrière, c'était tout pour moi, je ne pouvais pas m'encombrer d'un enfant. _

**OoOo**

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu une absence. Il ne savait même plus comment il avait patiné les derniers gestes.

Mais au vu des applaudissements des gamins, personne ne s'en était aperçu.

-Ça va ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Otabek qui s'accouda avec lui.

-Bien sûr que ça va.

Il vit le doute sur le visage d'Otabek. Bien sûr. Il avait bien lu en lui.

-Y a juste trop de marmot. Je vois pas à quoi on sert, ils veulent plus nous regarder qu'apprendre.

-Hum...C'est comme ça qu'on apprend en observant avant de pratiquer.

-Je sais, mais, émit-il dubitatif.

-Les enfants, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! s'écria une femme.

Il vit les gamins se rassembler tout autour d'une femme, leur professeur, avant de se mettre, tous, à patiner suivant visiblement ses instructions.

-Ça rend nostalgique, murmura Otabek.

-Quoi, d'être un jeune radis ? Se moqua gentiment Yurio, reprenant le titre qu'il semblait affectionner.

Otabek, se tourna, vers lui, l'air amusé.

-Dans notre jardon de petite campagne, tu es encore un jeune radis, le taquina Otabek avant de poursuivre, Oui, la compétition nous amène à un haut de niveau de patinage mais on en oublie l'essentiel…

Yurio se frotta l'arrière du crâne, baissant le regard vers les mioches qui glissaient, tombaient, en riant.

Il ferma les yeux.

-Toi et mon coach, vous avez préparé ça hein ?

Otabek afficha une mine étonnée. Mais cela ne prit pas avec lui.

-Msieur Yurio ! Vous pouvez m'apprendre à faire un flip ? Demanda un gamin qui s'était approché d'eux.

Il vit Otabek s'éclipser du coin de l'œil. Il apposa sa main, brutalement contre la sienne, l'empêchant de se relever.

-Non non, souffla Yurio entre ses dents, c'de ta faute, tout ça, alors tu restes. Et puis… tu sembles avoir un truc avec les petits !

C'était sournois. Alors Otabek se vengea un peu en le portant comme un sac de radis jusqu'à le milieu de la patinoire.

**OoOo**

_Il avait dix-huit ans._

-Vous voulez vous inscrire pour la grande compétition qui va avoir lieu ?

Yurio manqua de s'impatienter. Pourquoi il serait là à faire la queue sinon ? Il venait de rentrer de cette colonie imprévue, et il manquerait plus qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'inscrire.

-Il va me falloir l'accord de vos parents, le nom de vos parents également, celui de votre père et de votre mère.

Puis, elle sembla se souvenir.

-Ou de tout autre représentant légal.

Mais il n'écoutait plus.

C'était là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais su, alors qu'elle était _si_ célèbre que des même inconnus savait, le nom de sa mère.

Elle avait toujours été là, quelque part, prêt à bondir, dans son esprit...

_Mère._

_Elle._

_L'Étrangère._

Mais jamais sous son prénom. Son nom.

Immobile, les yeux dans le vague, il signa le papier, en dessous du nom de la compétition "Devenez le radis montant de cette compétition".

Et glissa, comme avant pour échapper au fantôme étouffant de sa mère, prenant son envol sur ses patins pour y recouvrer sa liberté.


End file.
